


Transference

by confettiinmyhair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confettiinmyhair/pseuds/confettiinmyhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean never has been good at checking the specifics of his contracts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transference

"I get that a lot. Let's dance," Dean nodded, reaching out to grasp Cain's hand…  
  
…and in an instant, they were back in the kitchen, French doors shut tight behind them, and Cain was turning Dean by the grip on his arm, crowding him up against the door into the pantry.  
  
"The fuck-"  
  
"A great cost, and this is just the beginning," Cain spoke in that low rumble, right into his ear, as his hands moved to work Dean's fly open. "Do you never ask the nature of your deals? Winchester?"  
  
Dean could hear a commotion in the front room, just as he realized how spread his legs already were.  
  
"Do you know what moment puts us at our most vulnerable? Our most willingly vulnerable?"  
  
Cain's fingers were skimming along Dean's skin, around his hips, shifting the looseness of his open jeans.  
  
"You could have asked," Dean gritted out at the feeling of fingers tracing down the seam of his ass. He tried - tried - to resist moving with the touch.  
  
"Well, now. The things I've heard whispered about you are true after all, are they, boy?"  
  
Dean sucked a gasp through his teeth. Cain's other hand was caressing down his stomach now.  
  
"Still could have asked," he shot back.  
  
"And have you braced for it? As though Lucifer allowed me half so much," Cain said, filthy smile evident in his tone, lips close on Dean's neck.  
  
Dean could feel two blunt fingertips teasing him, not quite pressing inside just yet.  
  
"I could have just had you down in the dirt, had you wailing and needy and stretched wide. But no, this is what you do, isn't it? Rutting in dark corners, rough and basic. Would I have even had to ask?"  
  
Dean was doing his best not to picture that, not to open his mouth and  _ask_ for that.   
  
And then Cain's hands were on him completely, the fingers breaching him in one deep push as the other hand closed around his still-hardening cock. Dean had to bite his own lip to hide the high moan he wanted to let out.  
  
"Such simple creatures, and we always have been," grinned the voice in his ear, and Dean gave over, let himself move into the touches.  
  
"You would do anything for even the barest whisper of salvation, wouldn't you? For you and those that you hold dear? Oh, that any of us should be so lucky," Cain practically laughed.  
  
Dean could feel the words spilling from his lips, less of any kind of response than little pleas and encouragements.  
  
He could feel himself reaching that edge, could feel his need, fucked himself greedily onto Cain's thick fingers and trembled at Cain's lips pressed to the back of his neck.  
  
"He would have been so proud of your eagerness, child," he heard Cain say, over the whimpers as he hit that final peak. He shuddered and came, forgetting all else but the strange ecstasy and pain overtaking him, of Cain's right hand moving up to clamp over his forearm.  
  
As he caught his breath, as the searing pain centered in his arm, and Dean glanced up to watch Cain's fingers grasp more tightly for the briefest instant.   
  
"Most proud, indeed," Cain whispered, and finally pulled away.

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaned-up re-posting of a fic I posted yesterday; I wanted to fix some things structurally and make it an extra 10% filthy.
> 
> A little ditty I wrote as a gift for the lovely [exorin](http://exorin.tumblr.com).
> 
> Takes place during s9e11.
> 
> I'm not active in this fandom, but you can always find me [here on tumblr](http://hoverboardbandit.tumblr.com).


End file.
